


Death doesn’t Discriminate

by Marvelvirse



Series: Irondad and Spiderson deaths [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Death, Gen, Grief, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, Wounded, dying, injured, peter parker hurt, stabbed, tony stark grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelvirse/pseuds/Marvelvirse
Summary: Peter Parker has been stabbed, there is only one person he can think to call.





	Death doesn’t Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that summary sucks but I don’t wanna give it away!

Peters breath was getting caught in his throat, a cough shook his whole frame. His scream drowned out by the roar of the weather. His chest was on fire, even though the rain poured down. The knife in which he had just pulled from his rib cage, laid in his shaking palm. The blood pooling around him was lighter than normal, thinning out as the rain mixed with it. He couldn’t tell when he had started tasting the blood in his mouth, or when he had begun to cry. He was dying so slowly, he wished it would just be over. Wished that he could just cut himself off from the life that was causing him so much pain, too much pain. Maybe then it wouldn’t hurt so much. Maybe then, he could breathe. He was so tired of hurting.

But with the longing of just wanting death to just come and get it over with, also came the guilt. It left a hollowness in his gut. And Peter’s heart was torn in two. 

Mr. Stark would be so broken, he thought miserably. 

But it hurts, it hurts! His body screamed back. 

May. I’m the last thing May has. His mind pleaded. Pleaded to that last part of him that wanted to fight.

I’m already dying, just let it be over with. Don’t suffer anymore. His wound begged.

Ned, I’m the only best friend he’s got. Peter bit his lip, his eyes burned along with his lungs. It wouldn’t be fair to them, he at least-

He at least had to say goodbye.

The tears came faster, and a sob parted his lips. The crying caused his chest to seize and he coughed violently. The blood from his chest flowed faster. A panic filled him, he had to say goodbye now, before it is too late.

Peter tied to take a deep breath, but his lung was too damaged. “Karen.” He said with a wheeze.

“Yes, Peter?” Her voice was sad, like she knew what was coming. The guilt came on even stronger. Maybe Karen was an AI, but she still felt like a friend to Peter. She was always there for him. Leaving her was going to be hard, she wouldn’t have anyone else. Mr. Stark would probably just shut her down.

“Call Mr. Stark, please.” His fingernail dug into his palms as he coughed again, the pain was overwhelming. “Don’t stop calling until he answers.” His voice was strained and scared.

“Calling Tony Stark.” The AI replied, and Peter couldn’t help it as the words flooded from his mouth.

“And Karen, thanks-“ his paused for a second as another round of harsh coughs rattled his chest. “Thanks for everything. I’m sorry-sorry that I have to leave you.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth, he didn’t want it to be over, but the pain. Karen spoke over the sound of the phone ringing.

“You’re very welcome Peter.” She seemed to contemplate her own words, if AI’s could even do that. “You’re not leaving, Peter. Medical is on it’s way. You’ll be okay.” Peter was shivering. The rain was so cold, it bit at his skin. Peter was about to tell her that they wouldn’t make it in time, but then a very familiar voice came through his mask.

“Peter, calling three times in a row is a little much.” Tony huffed, but his voice sounded a little amused. And when Peter heard him speak, he broke. A horrible, grief-like sob twisted through him. His face contorted in pain and sorrow.

How do I say goodbye? How do I tell him everything I want to tell him, in such a short amount of time? How do I die, knowing how much pain it will cause him?

“Mr. Stark,” his breathing sputtered and he curled forward as wet coughs rattled him. He could feel and taste the blood running down his chin. That’s not good. “I-I’m sorry.” He choked, crying harder.

“Peter? What happened?” The panic in Tony’s voice was unmistakable, and it made Peter’s chest ache more.

“I, I’m dying, Mr. Stark.” He wheezed, and his heart twisted painfully. 

You shouldn’t do this to him, his mind hissed. Your just going to make it worse.

“Kid, where are you?! Friday, send a medical team to Peter’s location!” The sound of metal clanking together rattled in the background of the call. “I’m coming, where are you?” His voice was full of concern. The rain started to come down harder, Peter’s whole body shook, it was so cold. 

“I-I don’t-“ His mind was ever so slowly starting to slip away, and another wave of pain made him hiss and cough. He had never been so miserable in his life. Laying on the rough concrete under the night sky, rain coming down so hard you couldn’t hardly see. The cold, wet air nipping at you and the wind driving the cold deeper. The painful stab wound that leaked blood, and listening to the man on the other side of the phone that was so desperate. But Peter knew it would be too late.

“Friday, send me Peter’s location! Hang in there, kid! What happened?” There was a sort of hope in Tony’s voice, and it made Peter feel worse. He wished that he would just give up. 

“M’chest,” he coughed again, spitting blood. “Got stabbed.” He shivered.

“Okay-“ Tony cursed loudly. “Okay. It’s going to be fine Pete-“ Peter shook the fuzziness out of his mind, cutting off the mans words.

“No-“ his teeth chattered together. “No, Mr. Stark. Please, don’t say that. Just let me go.” The words burned as he spoke them, he hated to make him worry. But it was the truth. He was dying, and no one could stop it.  
Not even Ironman. 

The hero he had looked up to since he was little. The man who had taken Peter under his wing, who had given him so much, couldn’t save him. No one could. 

He could almost hear Tony’s heart stop on the other end of the line. 

“Peter, stop it!” Tony’s words were harsh but terrified. And the guilt that penetrated Peter’s gut was suddenly worse than the cold and the pain. “Don’t you dare give up! I’m coming!” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark,” another sob ran through him. So harsh and violent it caused the blood from his wound to sputter. His mind was getting fuzzy. His limbs felt like led. “It’s-it’s too late. I’m sorry-“ 

“No. No! Stop it! Peter Parker, stay with me! You understand? Stay with me!” Peter’s heart squeezed. 

Why can’t you just let me go? Peter though weakly, as the pain was starting to get worse. Please, just let it stop, let me be done.

“It hurts Mr. Stark!” He coughed, desperately trying to get his point across, as if he was asking for permission to die. Maybe then, it would make him feel less guilty, less afraid to let go. “Please-“ he choked, as he cried harder. “Please, you don’t understand.” He could hear Tony’s panicked breathing.

“I know, bud,” he says gently. “But I need you to stay with me. You’re gonna be fine, Pete.” Peter’s vision dipped and blurred. He was slipping away. and suddenly, he didn’t want to let go anymore. A sob racked through him.

“Please hurry, Mr. Stark, please-“ he whimpered, begging for the man to get to him. He didn’t want to lay there alone anymore, he wanted Tony. He wanted him to be there, hugging him close, telling him it was going to be okay even though it wasn’t. He wanted to be in his warm embrace as a last memory. Don’t let me die alone.

“I’m almost there, kid.” He said, and Peter swore that he could see a very dim light in the sky, getting closer to him.  
———————————————————

“Please hurry, Mr. Stark, please-“ Tony’s heart hammered his rib cage violently. Jesus, the kid was dying. 

His kid was dying.

Tony tried to sooth him, but his voice was so close to breaking it probably didn’t sound believable. “I’m almost there, kid.” He mustered, but He was so afraid. He had drug Peter into this whole mess. If Peter died while being Spider-Man, it was his fault. Because Tony had encouraged it. He had given Peter the suit. He had made this possible.

Tony then spotted the kid, and his heart sank and stomach hollowed out. Peter was curled up on his side, blood was everywhere. And he wasn’t moving. 

Tony landed and immediately commanded Friday to take his suit off. The moment he stepped out of the iron, the freezing rain shocking his lungs, and he instantly shivered. Tony fell to his knees, gently sitting and pulling Peter’s body up into his lap. The kid was violently shaking and coughing, dark red liquid pouring from the wound on the right side of his chest. His breathing was hitched and strangled.

Tony slipped the mask off with shaking fingers. After a few blinks, slowly and lethargically, Peter’s glassy, terrified eyes met his. The kid immediately started to sobbed, but the difficulty of his breathing made it sound like he was drowning. The color from his face was drained other than that of the redness around his eyes and cheeks. A line of blood trailed from his lips.

“Oh Christ, Pete-“ Tony’s eyes burned, he pulled the kid as close as possible. No no no no no, his heart was ripping itself apart. This can’t be happening. Not to Peter, not to the kid.

“T-tony?” The kids voice was quite, and quivering. It was killing Tony from the inside. “Help.” He muttered, another coughing fit taking him over. Peter’s closed his eyes, moaned and writhing closer to Tony. As if he thought getting closer would help him. But it wouldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. A child was dying in his arms, and he couldn’t do anything.

“Boss,” Friday’s voice was somber in his ear. “The medical team is still 10 minutes from your location, they won’t-“ 

“Shut it, Friday!” Tony barked, the hot tears flowing down his cheek burned his skin. “Just get them here!” He looked back down at Peter, who was still crying.

“Mr. Stark-“ he said, his voice strained. “Tell aunt May-“ Tony shook his head, closing his eyes.

“No Pete, your going to be fine.” He choked, on the verge of loosing it completely. Peter’s shaking hands grabbed his shirt desperately and he continued talking. He was saying goodbye. 

“Tell her I love her, p-please. And, that-“ he stopped to let another round of coughing pass. The kids eyes where getting ever so less responsive. “I’m sorry. Tell Ned that, too.” He croaked.

Tony cursed. The kid was so, so smart. And he knew. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. And it was eating Tony alive. Because no kid should have have to know that they are dying. 

And Tony sobbed. Holding the kid close, he sobbed. Because this was him who did this. 

“Mr. Stark-“ Peter twisted the fabric of Tony’s shirt in his hand, getting the mans attention. “Thanks, for-for everything. You- you were the best thing that has ever happened to me.” The kid shuttered and coughed, the blood flowing faster from his mouth and chest. Tony shook his head, the guilt swallowing him whole.

“No kid, I did this to you. You should hate me.” And Tony was taken back when Peter actually cursed, frustrated, just wanting Tony to listen. His eyes pleaded as they looked at Tony, pleaded for him to understand. 

“No! No, Mr. Stark, please,” he begged, and Tony did listen. “You made my life the best it had e-ever been.” His choked, his eyes spilling tears. “Thank you.” His eyes started to roll back in his head, his body going limp. Panic rose up in him, Tony shook the kids frame, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

“Peter! I swear to God, you stay awake!” His voice wasn’t harsh, but desperate. Desperately pleading for the kid to hang on. Peter’s eyes looked up into the night sky, his teeth chattering with the cold.

“You know,” Peter whispers sluggishly. “The rain is quite peaceful.” He says, his eyes meeting Tony’s one last time. And Tony takes them in. The skin by them is red and puffy, his pupils dilated so you can barely see the brown. Even behind the pain and fear, there is still a glimpse of Peter. The bright, happy, energetic kid that wanted nothing more than just to help people. The kid that Tony loved so much. Was still there, even though just barely. 

Peter’s breath hitches again, but he didn’t struggle for it again. His eyes became blank, lifeless. His head rolled to the side, leaning against Tony’s chest. His body completely limp. Tony shook him. Once. Twice. But nothing happened.

“PETER!” His screams were futile, but Tony tried, tried to get his kid to wake up. But he. Was. Gone. The life that Tony loved so much, was gone, and now there was just an empty shell where he once was. And Tony was holding onto it with everything he had. 

His body collapsed over the Peter’s corpse, sobbing. 

No no no no! Come back!

Tony clung to the kid. Maybe he would come back, maybe.

Please, I need you! Don’t leave me! 

His thoughts were on the brink of insanity. His desperation growing in his chest. The grief flooding through him. 

I didn’t even tell him I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I’m so sorry guys, that was a sad one. Hope you liked it though!!!


End file.
